


a slice of mischievous reylo

by Tried2walk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, F/M, Feral Rey (Star Wars), First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Happy, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Omega Verse, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Reylo Baby, Slice of Life, Soft Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), fluffy feels, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tried2walk/pseuds/Tried2walk
Summary: A slightly feral Rey mates Chandrila’s most distinguished DA, Ben Solo. A little slice of their life together, because they deserve all the happiness in the world.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 246
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	a slice of mischievous reylo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firewalkwithme133](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewalkwithme133/gifts).



> For FireWalkWithMe133 because she is my dyad and she deserves all the nice things. Including foot rubs and back rubs from the hubbs. Lololololol
> 
> Lightly inspired by Itazura na Kiss if anyone noticed similarities or cared to know. It is my first time publishing my poorly written smut. Please feel free to enjoy or not <3\. 
> 
> Also, I'm posting this rather late and my eyes are blurring so if I have any mistakes, feel free to let me know so I can change it.

A Reylo Oneshot

Rey felt sluggish this morning. Ben had already left for the precinct but his scent lingered in their nest of blankets and pillows and stuffed animals. Yes, she was a grown woman and yes she still had stuffed animals. Everyone could just fuck right off, is what Ben growled if anyone so much as raised an eyebrow in her direction. 

It was one of those mornings where the allure of coffee with extra pumpkin pie creamer. She smelled it all the way from downstairs where Ben had left it for her, exactly how she liked it. He already knew so much about her in the short time they’d been mated. And each time she learned that he intrinsically knew something about her, it blew her mind. 

This man, who came off as the typical Alpha; stoic, large, almost cold and standoffish was actually quite the opposite. He was reserved, observant, gentle, understanding, and TALL, but the latter was most certainly attributed to every other alpha. Ben was different though, special. She knew it the instant he bumped into the shitty little outpost she was slaving at. 

A pathetic little place really, a junkyard more than anything. A typical day at Niima, she was rushing to show Plutt her latest haul when she smelled _it_ . The most glorious scent she ever had the fortune of inhaling. The smell of dried leaves, leather, and certain musk that left her mouth full of wetness. She was salivating like a dog; wanting to roll around this scent and bathe in it. A shiver ran down her spine. And like a dog, she followed that scent through the open air garage, on the prowl for _it_. 

_It_ had been wandering around looking for a spare part for his broken down car when Rey literally smacked right into his chest. She had been so focused on looking down to try and find her scent, she barreled right into the poor thing and knocked him flat on his back. Sprawled underneath was an Adonis. Dark, thick locks sprawled around a rugged face lying on a dirt covered garage floor. The dust and other layers of grim on the ground likely ruining the no doubt expensive suit he was wearing, that fit his bulging body perfectly. Dark moles dotted the strikingly pale face and stunned hazel eyes peered at a slightly perplexed Rey. 

This was _it_.

This was her scent, it was _hers_ . It was made for her and she would have _it_. 

“Mine.” She grunted out like the feral animal she was, and stayed sprawled over the mountain of a man, like a hunter guarding its downed prey. The gorgeous creature below her just stared blankly,. Expressive eyes rapidly scanning Rey’s face, like he was searching for something; an answer for her sudden attack and bizarre proclamation. And then the thick lips on his sculpted face smirked at her. 

“Hi, sweetheart.”

Rey’s face probably would have had some sort of shocked expression on, raised eyebrows or a slight pout to her lips. That would have been a normal reaction. Instead, she was leaning forward and sinking her canines into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Claiming it. 

Him.

This man she didn’t even know yet she was binding irrevocably to herself for the rest of her days. 

She licked at the small beads of blood she drew from the man’s ruined mating gland. Each little taste of blood on her tongue, hot and metallic, sent a little zing straight to her heart. A constant ba-dump, ba-dump of mine mine mine beating steadily inside her chest. She should have felt ashamed, embarrassed, afraid, but she didn’t. Not the slightest bit of regret or discomfort at all. Just wholeness. Giving one final little suck to his mating gland, Rey leaned back to sit more comfortably atop her prize and appraise her work, a smug grin lining her lips. 

The man’s mouth had fallen open in apparent shock, a _normal_ reaction. He sat, his bear paw sized hands coming around her body to cradle her in his lap, holding her tenderly. Like she was something worth showing tenderness too. Large thumbs gently rubbing small circles in her back caused her to emit a small chirp.

She leaned into his soothing touches, and angled her neck to offer her own glad. It was only fair after all, and she needed him to take her so desperately. To want her in the same she had to have him. It was pure instinct, biology at its simplest. 

But instead of savagely biting her, a warm palm came up and cupped her cheek, righting her neck posture. She gazed at him, hurt seeping into the cells of her face. A low whine built in the back of her throat when suddenly a large thumb was pressed to her chapped lips. 

“Tch. None of that yet. Don’t fret little beloved. I’ll take care of it. I’ll take care of you. But first things first, I’m Ben.”

“Ben.” Came her unintelligent whine, needy and the complete opposite of enticing, but Ben gave her a debonair smirk.

“Yes, little beloved. And you?” He asked.

“Rey.”

“Rey.” He sighed and broke into a true smile, with reverence she never thought would be directed her way, past present or future. In half a second, he had leaned into her collarbone and tilted her neck just so, before sinking his teeth deep into her own mating gland. Breaking the skin on the swollen little bud, he lapped languidly, soothing the slight with his monster sized tongue. It matched with everything else so far. A mini inferno was slowly rising up from within her. Rey had never felt anything like this before, a burning inside, like something that had suddenly been knocked into place. The hand cupping her face and the tongue laving at her felt _superb_. She wondered if Ben’s anatomy would match everywhere…..

He chuckled. “I think we should put those thoughts on ice for the moment.”

And just like that, the fire that had started to build just under her skin was doused.

Ben lifted them off the ground with ease. He stood Rey upright and brushed the dirt off her already dirty clothes. He did the same to himself before grabbing her and leading towards the front of the garage. 

The rest of that particular day was a whirlwind. Plutt had recognized Ben as The Ben Solo, Chandrila’s esteemed DA and didn’t even attempt to haggle for the part Ben needed. It was quite strange, Rey recalled, because she had no idea who her handsome new mate was, but if Plutt gave a fair price, then Ben must have been a big deal. 

Mate. This guy, a tall handsome stranger was now her mate. Her life partner. The man who was going to be family. So many emotions had started to flicker through her all at once, it was almost too much. But Ben had turned to her, feeling the emotions break like waves across her mind. He quickly swept her into himself, and guided her to his sleek expensive vehicle, all the while running a large paw up and down her side. 

That simple act was a balm to her feral heart, hydrating all the cracks she didn’t know needed nourishment. 

His simple actions were enough to grab a hold of herself, and call on the typical strength she used to get by day in and day out. She left the comforting embrace of her alpha to shove him towards the driver’s side of the car while she snatched the part from his hand. This was her job, this is what she did. She would show alpha she is perfectly capable of taking care of him. She swapped the part, slammed the hood down and then they were off in but a few short minutes. 

“My little beloved, so perfect. This is where you’ve been hiding all this time?” Ben said, in a voice so deep that Rey could get lost in it. 

She simply hummed, content to enjoy being in the presence of what was hers.He seemed content as well, high off of their pheromones filling the small space. 

Eventually, they got around to actually going somewhere instead of driving aimlessly. They went to her tiny little studio apartment, if you could even call it that. It was the size of a shoebox, but it was the only thing she could afford on her own. A little kitchenette, minuscule bathroom and a bed right in the center of the room is what made up the 900 square feet. At least the ceilings were high, giving it a feeling of being slightly less cramped. But it didn’t matter anymore, she knew right away this would not be the place to raise her pups. She grabbed but a few items before she and Ben were off again, heading towards the city. To their home, together. 

It was an adjustment, being in such a large space with another human being after being alone for 15 years. But Ben was nothing but perfect, blending Rey seamlessly into his life, his house, his bed. Everything. He introduced Rey to his parents, and practically everyone else they came into contact with. He wasn’t shy about having a mate, a true mate, let alone one like Rey. He looked at Rey like she hung the moon, the sun, and every single star in the sky. His family did too. 

Senator Leia Organa and Han Solo, renowned scoundrel and pilot. Triple alphas. The rule maker and the rule breaker, with their only son, the rule enforcer. Leia and Han were both so accepting of Rey, they didn’t care that she came from nothing and was no one. They didn’t care that she grew up in a junkyard with no parents and no family, scrapping for every little thing. Han called her the little fighter when he asked where she came from. They didn’t care that she just up and decided to claim their son or that she was 10 years his junior. In fact, it was the opposite of not caring. Leia was overjoyed to have another member of the family, particularly a girl. 

“Finally,” Leia said, “someone I can go shopping with and actually give me opinions on things. I won’t be outmanned anymore!”

“Be prepared, little fighter. Princess here always wanted more kids, always wanted a daughter to dote on. And now we have you, so you’ll be getting all the love and attention Ben probably should have had growing up.”

“Oh hush you! Whose fault is it we didn’t have more kids?” Leia huffed, alpha voice threatening underneath semi-threatening words.

“Well, I mean.. We could always try for more? In fact, how about we try right now?” Han snarked back, giving a small waggle of his eyebrow to his exasperated wife. 

Ben gave Rey a slightly mortified look while pink flushed her face. He rolled his eyes and quickly guided Rey out of the Organa-Solo house before his parents could overshare with Rey more. 

Rey smiled fondly, recalling how Ben explained on the car ride home that his parents had always been that way. Rey just laughed and told him about a stray cat and dog that liked to hang around the outpost that acted the same way. Ben had smiled while she enthusiastically told him about silly little adventures the trio would go on. He remarked she should tell his father that's what she was reminded of when she went to work the next day. Ben had worked it out with Han that Rey would come work at Kessel Run Repair. When he had first told Rey, she grumbled but snuggled into his suit jacket, running her nose along the holster hidden there. He could feel her happiness through their mating bond, even if she verbally denied it. 

This morning though, even with Ben so far away, she still felt his small ups and downs in emotions and that was enough to pull her from bed. Knowing that he was working hard made her want to do the same. 

Han had given her a little bit more down time today because Leia was coming over for breakfast to discuss wedding plans. It felt silly to Rey to have a wedding when she already had her mate. Growing up away from such customs, she couldn’t help but to default to Ben and Leia in this regard. 

She kicked the covers from her entangled legs, giving a good stretch and a deep inhale of their scent. _Theirs_. Rey will never get over having another half, the missing piece of her soul now finally being hers. She grabbed a pillow from Ben’s side and shoved her face in it, giving another deep whiff of alpha to propel her up and into the morning. 

She was a small step from the bed when dizziness overtook her. She stumbled back as the world spun and shifted off balance. She was suddenly on her side, her arms barely catching herself as her legs gave out. 

That was strange, she thought as her head stopped swimming. A light shake of her head before she lifted herself back up and headed to the kitchen for her delicious coffee. 

Before she could even take a sip from favorite trash cat mug, the doorbell rang and the front door to their home swung open, signalling Leia's arrival.

“Rey dear, I hope you’re ready to crack some of the details out of the park!” Came leia’s voice, filling the hallways with her thunderous sound. 

“I’ve already nailed down a few things with Maz and knowing my son, he won’t be say one way or another so we just want more of a reaffirmation on those. But if you absolutely hate what she and I have chosen… oh!” She exclaimed upon seeing the small brunette.

“Good morning, Leia.” Rey smiled cheerily at the older woman, before a small grimace overtook her features. A pang in her stomach caused her to put the coffee down and head to the fridge, suddenly craving something sour. A tangerine sounded nice, she wondered if they had any left.

“Rey dear, are you feeling all right? No offense little one, but you smell slightly strange today. And I think you might have a small fever? I sense you’re radiating more warmth than usual.”

“Hmmm,” Rey hummed. “I think I feel fine? Just a bit sluggish this morning. Usually my stomach wakes me up, but I’m not feeling too hungry. Though I suddenly craved something sour. I think I’m average though?” 

Rey shrugged and continued to scan the contents of the fridge, on the hunt for her prize. Finally spotting the small orange globes, she snatched two and had the first one peeled in seconds. Popping a slice in mouth, she turned to give Leia her undivided attention.

Leia’s head was cocked slightly, eyes huge and looking at Rey strangely.

“Cravings you say? And you’re a bit warm. Did you dream about water last night by chance?” Leia implored. 

“I did, but how did you know that?” Rey questioned. Instead of an answer, Leia clapped her hands and jumped up and down a little, looking mildly ridiculous.

“Ah HA!!! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!! Forget all the plans for today, Maz and I were basically done anyways and my assistant can hash out the finer details of the wedding. Oh my, we’ll have to move that up. Though it’s not like it’s a big deal, most mated couples would start expecting around this time too. And it will make a little more sense to those outside the family as to why Ben was out on Business in Jakku and came back with his little fighter. Oh, just so much to do! I love it. You know I just love any excuse to throw a party and..” Leia rambled.

“Wait, Leia, hold on. I have no idea what you’re talking about. Expecting? Moving up the wedding?” Rey questioned, the words Leia said scrambling around in her brain. She liked the sound of moving up the wedding...but what?

“Rey dear, you’re pupped!! You’re expecting! I would know, I had Ben of course. I was the exact same way when I was pregnant with Ben. Water, cravings, slight fever, change in scent. Oh I’m just so excited. I’m sure of it, and I’m sure we’re having a girl. Han. Han, we need to call Han and tell him to bring things over.”

“But I was going to work after we were done planning.” Rey pushed back.

“Well it’s not like you’re going to get fired. You’re in no condition to have the added stress of hard manual labor. This might be our miracle pup! You remember what the doctor said about your childhood lifestyle, we’ll be lucky if you’re able to conceive at all!”

Rey look down at her stomach then, bringing her hands up to cradle the nonexist bump. A pup. Her pup. Ben and her’s. 

Something broke inside Rey. The dam that had been holding all her secret hopes back had finally crumbled to pieces. She gasped. “Our pup.” Giving Leia a watery smile before the older woman rushed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

“I’m so happy.” 

It was unclear which sobbing lady said it. 

~

Ben knew something was not right. He’d been agitated all through court proceedings and parked at a lowly court officer for bringing in the wrong defendant on top of spilling coffee all over Ben’s papers. He was so agitated in fact, that the judge called a recess just for him.

“Bring it down, alpha. Go home to your mate, you’re clearly not having it today.”

That comment was more than a wake up call, it was a slap in the face. 

Ben did not, in fact, go home to his mate. He knew Rey would be working later at his dad’s shop and was in no rush to go back to an empty home once more. Rey filled it with so much life. Her constant chattering about this or that didn’t just fill the quiet spaces, it brought warmth and life. How could one so small and growing up in such a harsh environment be so full of love? And in such an aggressive way. His little beloved could almost be an alpha, her feral behavior and manners enough to rival any of the offices in the downtown Chandrila precinct. 

But no, she was definitely an omega, his omega. His one true mate. They both got tested shortly after the bond was made, 100% match on all the genetic markers. And the test also showed she was indeed an omega. Rey didn’t even know. She had never presented, but that was expected growing up in the harsh environment that she did. Barely making it through every day, yet somehow miraculously preserving and overcoming every obstacle in her way. And suffering a heat in that kind of place would have been a hindrance, possibly life threatening. 

No, he’s very appreciative his little desert flower had carved out a way of life just for her. Thankful to her for absorbing the sun’s harsh rays. Taking them in and warming her, instead of drying her out and leaving her to waste away. Outshining everyone and everything, including him.

It feels like the opposite happened with him. The loneliness and harshness of the city has made him that way too. Cold, hard, aloof, distant. That’s what everyone says about him, even his parents. But it’s better than being temperamental, angry, destructive; what people used to say….including his parents. Particularly his Uncle Luke. But they were all past that now. Strained, but loving in their own way. With Rey now a part of his life, he thinks the strained bits will continue to fade until they’re nothing but a distant memory. 

Ben sighed, running a hand through his thick dark hair. He wasn’t going to get any work done today. He rubbed at the achy spot in his chest, as if the pressure would ease it. Fat chance. He might as well take the judge’s advice. He swung his suit jacket on and swiped the keys to his car off his desk. A little speeding would be okay, just this once. Dad wouldn’t mind if he hung around until Rey was done.

When he arrived at the shop, he was surprised to find it locked up and lights out. In fact, it looked like it hadn’t been open all day. That was definitely strange. Ben checked his phone, no calls or text from any of his family, no sign suggesting anything out of the ordinary. Instead of worrying, Ben drove as fast as legally possible (as the DA) straight home. 

Maz’s, Chewie’s, Han’s and Leia’s cars all lined his driveway. Not good.

A million different thoughts raced through Ben’s head, each one darker than the last. Rey was hurt. Rey was missing. Rey has decided his quiet ass isn’t worth it and packed up and left, and his family is here to lessen the blow. All these and more swirled around in thick maned noggin and he pounded up to the entrance and swung the floor wide. He squared his shoulders, let out a deep sigh and entered his home. 

“Quit posturing and come instead, Mr. DA. We could all smell you from outside.” A voice hollered from the living room.

As Ben stepped out of the dark hallway and into the warmly lit room, he was affront with dozens and dozens of items. 

Toys, clothing, carriers, strollers, bassinets, boxes of diapers, bottles, pacifiers. All of these things for _pups_. 

What. The. Actual. Fuck. 

“Benjamin! So glad you could finally join us, you can help us vote. We’ve compiled a pretty hefty list of names if I do say so myself.” Said Maz. An indistinguishable grunt Uncle Chewie seemed to agree with what the small woman said. 

“Mom, what’s going on? Rey?” Ben could barely stutter out.

“Well Ben, your little fighter has something to say to you. Go on Rey, tell him!” Squealed Leia.

“Beloved, it……. Well it seems we’re expecting our first pup. I’m pregnant.”

“You’re what?” Ben asked, confused.

“Honestly Ben, why is this so hard for you to comprehend. You pupped Rey! We’re all going to be grandparents! That reminds me, we should call Luke! He’s been rather out of touch lately, but I’m sure this will be a welcome surprise.” Leia pratted on.

“But.. how? Why do you think so?” He turned to Rey, his gaze traveling up and down her body. 

“Your mom noticed I had a small fever this morning and I dreamed about the ocean and I’ve been craving sour things. And you know, well, we’re mated. It’s normal for mated couples to be pupped around this time.”

“Yes, that’s right. She has all the symptoms I had when I was pregnant with you Ben. You know, I would have preferred a little bit of honesty. I would have just had an informal wedding for you to get out of the way. But you’re mated, and pupped! And that’s the important thing now. It’s a girl. I feel it. I know it’s a girl. I can tell these things you know. So let’s tal-”

“Enough, mother. Stop. Rey is not pupped up right now. It’s impossible.”

“Why is that so impossible? Don’t you want our pup, Ben?” A teary eyed Rey chirped.

Ben twirled and faced Rey head on. The broken look on her face broke his heart. 

“Of course I want our pup, Rey. But you’re not pregnant. It’s not possible because you told me at the doctor’s that you’re a virgin. We’re mated but we haven’t mated, little beloved.” Ben said in a husted tone, trying to sound strong and quiet but he was positive everyone heard anyway.

“I don’t understand Ben. I don’t get what you’re saying…. We are mated. We mated. I mated you. And you mated me!” Rey sounded slightly hysterical. 

And that’s when it hit him. His sweet, innocent little girl. 

Never give someone an answer they don’t already have, basic law one oh one. The doctor had asked if she was a virgin before they were mated. Rey had nodded and continued on about how this might trigger her first heat. But more on that later

“Little beloved. You’re still a virgin. When you bit me and I bit you, yes we mated. But we haven’t...” He leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “consummated our bond. I assumed we would wait to see if our mating would trigger your presentation like the doctor speculated.” 

“Oh, so my fever? And my cravings? Am I sick?”

“I think I know what’s happening, but I think we should go see Dr. Kalonia.” Ben looked at his watch.

“Dr. Kalonia should still be open. I can call in a favor.” Ben said, loud enough for all to hear. 

“Do hurry back dear! I’m sure it’s too soon to tell, but it’s a girl!”

“Your mother knows these things Ben.” Han hollered at them as they rushed out the door.

  
  


Once again, Ben was racing down the road, a strong stench filling the small space of the car. Anxiety tinged with the softer scent of excitement. Hopefulness.

By the time they’d reached Dr. Kalonia’s office, Rey had broken into a light sweat and was whining any time Ben needed 2 hands to drive. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening. 

They pulled up right in front of the office, the doctor was waiting outside for them already. One look was all it took. 

“I don’t need to watch copulation in a car. Get your little omega home, Benjamin Solo. She’s having her first heat. Congratulations.We won’t call this the favor I owe you, let’s save that for when you have a pup.”

~

“Get out.” Ben barked at his nosy family. With love, of course, but barked at his family he did. The crew grumbled and complained all the way out the door, while also offering unsolicited advice to a barely controlled Ben, holding a mewing sweaty Rey in his arms. 

“I want grandchildren, Ben. You hear me?? Grand CHILDREN. Plural.” Leia huffed as she exited.

“Show her what Solo men do, kid.” Was all Han said, giving his signature smirk as strolled to his own car. Humming and swinging his keys on a finger. 

Ben slammed the front door with a resounding bang. Loud enough to cause the little omega in his arms to shake and whimpers.

“Ben, mate. Help.” Rey chirped, needed the distance between them to be nonexistent.

“Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry to keep you waiting. I’ll take care of you. My perfect little girl. Beloved.” Ben cooed to her.

“It hurts, alpha.” Rey said, a sharp cramp in her abdomen seizing the breath from her lungs. Rey nuzzled her sweat dampened face into Ben’s collar, mouth searching for her that special spot that sparked it all. She found it, the scent drawing her closer, just below where his gun holster pulled his shirt enough to give her access to his gland. He had long shed his suit jacket in hopes of getting rid of at least one barrier separating them. 

Ben flew Rey up the stairs, faster than what felt humanly possible. In no time at all, Ben was setting a struggling Rey into their nest, a high pitched whine leaving her throat as his arms vacated her briefly. He returned but a moment later with a large water from the mini fridge in the room. 

It was a bachelor pad up until recently. And under normal circumstances, Rey would be more than grateful for the easy access to refreshments, but not right now. She swatted the bottle away from her face, making grabby hands while Ben attempted to push the bottle to her lips once more.

“Little beloved, please drink. I need you to cool down just a bit, so we can chat. I have something important to tell you.”

Ben needed her. The comment was enough to bring Rey back, allowing Ben to bring the bottle close. She took a large swig, some droplets slipping from the sides and sliding down her chin, mixing with the sweat collecting on her throat.

Rey gasped after the large gulp, holding back the mewl she wanted to let escape from her chest. 

“Alpha, this is my heat. I’m nervous. More nervous than when I thought I was carrying our pup.” Rey whined.

“Can you take care of me? I want to be a good omega for you. I want to be good. I want to stay with you. I’ll be good, I promise.” 

“Of course, sweetheart. You are so good. Always so good for me. I want to take care of, but Rey.” Ben paused.

“I’ve never done this before. I’ve never been with an omega in heat, I’ve never been with anyone before. I promise, I’ll do my best for you. Can you take care of me too?”

Rey nodded and chirped her agreeance, she would give anything this man. As long as he gave it to her in return.

With the thrumming bond between them, they didn’t need any more words. Rey gave her man a dazzling smile and a sure nod. Ben returned it with a dimpled smile of his own, showing off his slightly crooked teeth and hardly used laugh lines. That smile did something to Rey, the inferno from when she first claimed him, returning under her skin, but lower. Nestled snuggling within her hip bones, a blazing fire was lit just for him. Because of him.

The simple panties she wore were suddenly flooded, and the need to rip them off overtook her. Because if Rey is anything, it is she is 100% in tuned with her instincts. 

Ungracefully, she shoved the pants and panties down her legs in one go.

Ben’s pupils were blown as he watched his little beloved unceremoniously drop her drawers. It was the single most arousing thing he’d witnessed in his life. He followed her head, grabbing the straps of his halter and yanked them over his shoulders. He flung the dark leather across the room before using his large hands to literally rip his shirt open. Buttons went flying and fabric ripped, but Ben hardly had the mind to care. 

_Mate wants us, mate needs us. Help, provide, fuck, pup._

Something hot and hungry flashed in Rey’s eyes, the feral little thing within her ready to pounce. Like she could hear his inner thoughts and agreed with them. 

She pulled her top over her head, while her alpha undid his belt with a link clicking sound followed by the tell-tale _fwwwipp_ as tugged it out of the loops. His pants were gone and then it was just him. Alpha. Ben. Mountainous that he was, sculpted and white like marble. Clean chested with a small thatch of hair beginning directly below his belly button that thicken as it trailed down. A distinct V shape yet not overly pronounced all leading too...yes, he was perfectly proportioned.

Thick hair, big ears, thick arms, big hands, thick thighs and monster cock. 

Rey mewled, a soft sound of desire with a quiver of fear. She’d never seen one before and her alpha was…

Intimidating. 

Growing up in the scorching sun, not enough to eat, working hard day in and day had left its mark on her. Scars and freckles littered her body all speckled, rough callused hands, slightly visible ribs and little handfuls of breast. At least her nipples were rosy and her collarbone delicate. But that was it.

“No, little beloved. Don’t think that.” An alpha command. His first ever with her.

Another whimper and she rolled onto her tummy in their nest to hide her face, ashamed of her thoughts and how he could hear them plain as day. 

“Rey, sweetheart. Please don’t hide. I’m sorry, I won’t do it ever again. I won’t use that voice.”

“No, alpha. You can use anything you want with me.” Rey turned slightly to meet his gaze. 

“Look at all these beautiful marks. You deserve a kiss for each one,” Ben placed his plush lips along the center of her spine, kissing down and following the curve of shoulder blades before centering himself over her and continuing. “ and this pert little ass.” Ben sucked at the divet just about her splitting line.

“I’ve been dreaming about this perfect little thing since the moment you claimed me. I’m yours, Rey.”

He ran his aquiline nose down her line and used one large hand to gently raise her hips. He inhaled deeply, right at her core.

“Your scent is divine, my little beloved. My Rey. I love you.” He said with all the love in his heart.

“And I’m yours, Ben.”

That simple phrase unraveled him. His wide tongue slipped out to run along her secret place, just a quick taste of the scent that drives insane.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as her tangy flavour spread across his tongue. It would never be enough. She would never be able to produce enough for him to be satisfied, but her body was trying.

He gripped her hips and flipped her back to face him, to stare at this beautiful, ethereal angel that was his. All his. 

And maybe he was a little feral too, on the inside. Just like her. 

His lips crashed down on her own, sucking and nipping and begging for entrance. And she gave. Gave him access to everything, her whole heart and soul. 

She felt brave, he made her that way, confident. She trailed her fingers along the corded muscles of his arms, his biceps, tracing up to his trapezius and the down his back. Crisscrossing as she went, trying to feel all of him at once while he moved from her lips for her cheeks, to her ear. He sucked the whole lobe between his puffy lips before giving a light nip. While at the same time she used her hands to cup both his lower cheeks, giving his ass a tight squeeze. Doing so pressed him right up against her slick entrance. Right where she needed him. Rey keened. 

“Alphaaa.”

“Shh, little beloved. I’ll take care of you there first, but you’re going to come at least four times tonight, and one of them will be on my mouth. You can do it, sweetheart. I know you can.” Ben crooned while using one hand to cup her mound while the other carded thick fingers through her hair. 

He pecked and sucked down her throat, stopping briefly to nibble on his mark before heading to peaky handfuls splayed on her chest. Rosy buds sharp and pointed upwards, exactly the size to fill his whole mouth. 

His member throbbed at the first taste of the small peaks and switched between the two while his fingers pushed lightly along her place, gathering her slice only to push one thing digit inside. 

“Oh!” Rey gasped. “More.”

“Anything, beloved.” He said as he pumped his middle finger steadily in and out, only to be joined by a second and then a third. 

As she writhed in pleasure, a single thought came to her that she needed to touch it. Guide into herself to be free of the burning ache.

He continued to thrust in rhythm as her small hand suddenly grasped his hot, thick cock. Her fingers didn’t even touch.

It felt so hard, yet so soft and delicate. And she desperately needed to feel it inside. She would have all the time in the world later to memorize every aspect of his cock, but now she wanted it within. 

Ben extracted his fingers from inside her and used her wet and her hand to slick up length before finally bringing it close to where it needed to be. Heat radiated from both of their cores and with a small nudge, his tip was sheathed inside her. 

They both gasped as she slowly slid home, her molten insides molded themselves to accommodate his girthy cock. It seemed to be endless. Slowly, ever so slowly he sank deeper and deeper within her core and with each passing slide, the ache and pain eased. She was made for this. He was made for her. To fill her, to fuck her. To love her.

FInally, she felt his sack flush with her entrance. So deep and so full, she thought she might burst. 

“You’re doing so well, little beloved, you take me so well. You can do it. You can take more. You can take my knot.

_Knot_.

Yes, that was what she needed. She wasn’t complete without it. 

“Give it to me, Ben. Beloved, please. I need your everything.”

And gave he did. He thrust slowly and surely, both of them losing themselves to the tempo that was perfectly them. Ben and Rey. Moon and Sun and everything in between. 

It rushed upon them, completion. Long enough to be proud of but too quickly to savour everything, his knot well and he released inside as she crested, hot spurts of cum sending her higher and higher with each burst; both of them seeing a galaxy beyond. He hit places she didn’t know existed and he felt whole. They felt love. 

Before his strength gave out, he flipped them so that Rey lay on top. Once again, the marvelous creature below her lay sprawled out, gorgeous hair framing and equally gorgeous face. The burning beyond belief was gone for now and she felt content and boneless, but she had enough strength to lean forward and bite down on his gland, the one what will forever be hers. Mine.

And she came 5 times, excluding the ones she had while riding his knot.

~

  
  


A few months later, Ben was rubbing at the ache inside his chest again while he sat languidly and watched as a felon was given 15 years. It was the same judge as before, giving in side eyes as the last of jury filed out. Court was over and Ben was eager to get the hell out. It’s been a long ass morning.

“Excuse me, DA Solo, approach the bench.” Judge Ackbar called.

“A certain Senator Organa has been blowing up my phone all through proceedings. I suggest you listen this time and go home to your mate. And stop rubbing your rest, your anxiety is enough to choke even this older geezer out. Now that’s an order.”

“Yes, your honor.” Ben said. 

He gave a quick nod to the judge and fellow colleagues before rushing out of the courtroom. 

Just his luck, his mother had called half a dozen times with no voicemails or texts and now she wouldn’t answer the phone. He raced home to find Leia pacing on the porch, a deep crease in her soft face.

“Benjamin! Finally! I’ve been trying to reach you and finally told Ackbar to kick your ass home. It’s Rey. I think she’s going into heat.” His mother stated matter of factly. 

Heat? 

“Here, come inside. Rey’s on the sofa. I’ve given her a few of your old flack jackets but she didn’t seem interested. Spiked a mild fever and her scent is all over the place.”

“Rey? Sweetheart?” Rey called to his petite wife who was snuggled in their living room surrounded by a plethora of his clothing.”

“Hello, darling. I don’t think there’s any reason to fret. I’m just having the symptoms from last time and your mom thought it would be better to bring you home as soon as possible.”

“Yes I did, and now you’re here so I’m just going to go. Buh-bye, loves. See you in a week!”

“But wait, mom.”  
  
“No, Ben. I will not wait. I saw more than my fair share the last time around .what with walking in after we hadn’t heard from you in a few days after you went to see Kalonia and…”

“Mother. Enough. Rey?” Ben cocked his head slightly, looking mildly amused while staring at his flushed wife. She was practically glowing. How was it so obvious to him and no one else?

“Aren’t you pupped?”

Leia gasped, looking between a smug Ben and a pink, bewildered Rey. 

“Ahhhhhh!!!! YESSSSSS. I knew it. I knew. Way to go, Benjamin!” Leia screeched as she launched herself at her son while simultaneously pulling Rey up from the sofa and into a group hug. For a tiny woman, she had no problem throwing her alpha weight around.

The soon-to-be grandmother quickly let go of the happy mates and scrambled around inside her purse for her phone. 

“This is the happiest day of my life!” She cried. “Of course, after having you Ben. Oh, I have to call everyone. Absolutely everyone. Going to have to break out the lists again. It’s a girl. I feel it for sure this time.”

Rey wrapped her arms around her redwood of a mate, her alpha, and snuggled into his side. Right where she fit perfectly. Right where she belonged. 

“Ben, we’re going to be parents.” Rey whispered as she kissed him.

“Yes, little beloved. Though I have a pretty good feeling it’s a boy”

  
  
  


Six months later, DA Bejamin Solo was right again.


End file.
